El autógrafo
by DreamKat
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene un mal día.


**Disclaimer: nada es mío, nada me pertenece. **

**Bueno, aquí vuelvo otra vez; cada día con una paranoia más grande. Este...er... proyecto de one-shot (porque no puede llamarse otra cosa) no es más que el producto de un reto muy loco por parte de las weavers (saludando con la manita a las responsables) y unos maravillosos días de playa XD**

**Bueno, empecemos por el reto. Os comento las bases:**

**_Personaje principal:Narcisa_**

**_Personaje secundario:Lockhart_**

**_Dos nombres:desolación guerra_**

**_Adverbio:aquí_**

**_Adjetivo:arrogante_**

**_Verbo:empezará_**

**_Refrán:acometer hace vencer. Dice que las personas que emprenden con decisión y valentía una determinada tarea, por más arriesgada o difícil que sea ésta, suelen concluirla con éxito._**

**Interesante ¿verdad? XD, bueno; os podréis imaginar que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer pero lo he intentado. Ha salido una paranoia de pies a cabeza, sin sentido, y con intención básicamente humorística (que lo haya conseguido es otro cantar). Es algo surrealista, pero eso ya lo veréis. Comprenderéis que no podía hacerlo de otra forma.**

**Espero que no os decepcione mucho el reto. Lo escribí entre piña colada y piña colada y bueno, no es ningún secreto que la piña colada lleva ron. Y... el alcohol hace estragos.**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**El autógrafo**.

A regañadientes, Narcissa Malfoy aceptó encargarse de los libros de Draco. Le pareció injusto, ya que al igual que su marido le atraía el espectáculo contra los Weasley que se cocería en apenas unos pocos minutos, acabando con la llegada "accidental" del diario en el bolsito de aquella cría, la pequeña. Oh, sí, la idea de poder disfrutar de aquello la había entusiasmado; sin embargo, como esposa complaciente que era, no había abierto el pico cuando Lucius le encargó otros planes.

Al menos, había comprado casi todos los libros, y si seguía aquel ritmo, tal vez le diera tiempo a asistir a parte del show. Se dio especial prisa: sólo faltaba el libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Caminó por los pasillos a paso rápido, golpeando furiosamente sus tacones contra el suelo de madera. Encontró un especial revuelo entre las señoras, pero no se molestó en prestar atención. No hasta que oyó un chillido emocionado por parte de unas cuantas mujeres junto a ella.

Alzó una ceja, mirando a su alrededor, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Aquello que veía era, cuanto menos, patético. ¿Qué diablos hacía Lockhart en un estrado, pronunciando un discurso?

-No sabía que supiera hablar –masculló para sí misma, aunque una niña la escuchara y del susto su piruleta cayera al suelo.

Narcissa apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Los libros de defensa, mal que le pesase, estaban junto a ese... hombre. Y ella tenía que cogerlos. De hecho, tenía que cogerlos YA. No podía esperar toda aquella cola de mujeres histéricas.

Se hizo paso, a empujones, olvidándose de la elegancia que habitualmente mostraba, y recordándose a sí misma que su objetivo estaba por encima de todo protocolo.

Lockhart, ajeno a todo aquello, hablaba con una periodista, que no era otra sino Rita Skeeter. A pesar de ello, por supuesto, no perdía de vista a sus fans, que –algunas llorando; otras gritando como locas-, trataban de abalanzarse contra él.

-Es para todos una gran no ticia saber que entrará como profesor en el curso que **empezará** en Septiembre –decía la reportera.

Narcissa se quedó seca unos instantes, antes de volver a golpear con saña a una señora en el costado para que la dejara pasar.

Entonces era cierto; aquel inepto iba a dar clases a su hijo. Por un momento dudó entre partirse de risa o sacar la varita y eliminarlo del mapa. Pero al darse cuenta de que ambas cosas llamarían la atención, decidió seguir empujando, ignorando las quejas que llevaban a sus oídos como molestos zumbidos.

-Creo que es un importante paso en mi carrera –aseguraba él, con la barbilla alta-. Siempre me ha gustado la Defensa. Es cierto que jamás he dado clases, pero no será un problema. Estoy seguro de que los alumnos me adorarán –afirmó, **arrogante**-. Al menos las alumnas ya lo hacen ¿verdad?

Sus palabras, acompañadas por un guiño y una sonrisita arrebatadora, arrancaron risitas y grititos emocionados a las asistentes más jóvenes, que aún no concebían su suerte al tenerle como profesor.

Mientras tanto, la pluma de Rita apuntaba sus palabras con entusiasmo.

-¿Cree que la fama será perjudicial en...?

-La fama nunca es un problema –rechazó el mago, negando con la mano-, la fama es un privilegio con el que... se aprende a vivir –limpió las uñas en su túnica, en un gesto que pretendía ser sensual-. El camino hacia el éxito es una **guerra** continua contra gente con tus mismos objetivos –dijo, y Narcissa, entre empujón y empujón, habría asegurado que le vio leyendo una chuleta en la palma de su mano-. Siempre gana el mejor, claro –añadió con una sonrisa.

Eso, en cambio, era de su cosecha; estaba claro.

-Nadie lo duda –corroboró Rita, batiendo sus pestañas-. Pero... ¿hay algún consejo que quiera dar a sus fans que quieran llegar alto como usted, Sr Lockhart?

El profesor, con poco disimulo, volvió a sacar la mano, mirando sus apuntes; y con una sonrisa impecable volvió a mirarla.

-Yo siempre he dicho que **_acometer hace vencer_**. No hay que perder nunca las esperanzas, hay que ser persistente, constante y... –recitó de memoria, con una elegancia natural-. Y... ¡Y bueno! De hecho, estoy dispuesto a dar un pequeño regalo a una de ellas.

Aquella noticia aumentó el revuelo de la gente, y el profesor entrecerró los ojos, buscando a la afortunada. Encontró chicas llorando, levantando sus brazos para ser elegidas; jovencitas histéricas gritando su nombre; señoras alzando a sus hijos en brazos para que fueran más visibles... y vio entonces a una mujer rubia que, pegando codazos a diestro y siniestro, se hacía paso entre las primeras filas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y la señaló con claridad.

-Tú –dijo, vehemente.

Narcissa observó, casi a cámara lenta, como todos los presentes se giraban hacia ella, y hasta la pluma de Skeeter la escrutaba sin dejar de escribir.

-Ven **aquí** –insistió él, llamándola con una sonrisa adorable y evidentemente divertida-. Toda una chica con carácter, sí señor.

Narcissa hizo una mueca, mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No, no, no... verá, sólo quiero un libro –se explicó, lo más cortésmente que su cuerpo le permitía, pero pronto se vio arrastrada hacia él, sin poder hacer nada-. ¡Soltadme! He dicho que... ¡Dejadme, soltadme!

Lockhart miró a sus chicas con fingida pena.

-Es para mí una gran **desolación** no poder elegiros a todas, pero la vida es así –se excusó, y pronto sonrió al recibir a su presa junto a él, quien prácticamente pataleaba. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros, ignorando sus intentos por zafarse. La pluma de Rita hacía una extensa descripción de su persona.

-¿Cómo te llamas, afortunada señorita? –preguntó el futuro profesor.

-Señora –le corrigió, secamente-. Pero ha habido un error, todo cuanto quiero es un libro. Tengo prisa.

-Oh, vamos, no sea tímida, Señora... –dijo riendo, sin perder de vista al resto de fans, que miraban con envidia a Narcissa.

-¡No soy tímida! –gruñó ella, perdiendo los estribos-. Sólo quiero un jodido libro.

Lockhart supo soltar una carcajada a tiempo, salvando la situación. Ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Rita con complicidad.

-Hay que ver cómo se ponen las chicas por un autógrafo –dijo con un guiño, y Rita le devolvió una sonrisa maligna mientras su pluma escribía con más rapidez.

Narcissa, si no supiera que acabaría en Azkaban en menos que canta un gallo, habría sacado su varita en un gesto de furia.

-Está bien, está bien –concedió él, alcanzando un libro y sacando su pluma-. ¿Cómo te llamas? –repitió, insistente.

Narcissa tomó aire. Inspiró y espiró, en un desesperado intento por mantener la calma y pensar con racionalidad: aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Su peor pesadilla se quedaba corta.

Miró a su alrededor, no fuera que, para colmar el vaso, hubiera alguna familia influyente mirando su humillación.

Así, a primera vista, no descubrió a nadie, y viendo que su única forma de salir de allí era cogiendo el maldito autógrafo, dijo en un murmullo apenas audible:

-Narcissa Malfoy.

-¡Narcissa Malfoy! –exclamó él, sus palabras haciendo eco en toda la librería. La aludida quiso que se le tragara la tierra-. ¿Puedo llamarte Cissy?

-¡No! –exclamó indignada, y supo que si su hermana hubiera estado por ahí se habría partido de risa. Las mejillas le ardían de furia.

-Bah –dijo él, ignorando su respuesta, con la pluma en la barbilla mientras pensaba en una dedicatoria. Sonrió entonces, abriendo el libro y empezando a escribir. Narcissa golpeaba frenéticamente el suelo con su tacón. Él observó sus palabras con satisfacción y las leyó en voz alta-.

"_Para Cissy, una gran admiradora. Con todo mi cariño,_

_Gilderoy Lockhart"_

Narcissa esbozó una sonrisita, tan sarcástica como sus finos labios le permitieron. Le arrebató el libro de las manos, recordándose a sí misma que lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería arrancar esa página, antes de que Draco pudiera verlo y avergonzarse de su madre.

Hizo ademán de bajarse del estrado y salir corriendo de allí, pero los brazos del nuevo profesor la sorprendieron abrazándola con exquisita efusividad. Narcissa vio aterrorizada el resplandor de un flash iluminándola.

Mierda, pensó. Era su fin.

Se apartó de él con tanta fuerza que Gilderoy se tambaleó y por un instante todas las chicas gritaron asustadas temiendo que se hiciera daño. Aprovechando el alboroto, Narcissa escapó de allí con el libro en la mano, arrancando la hoja y tirándola por ahí.

Estuvo a punto de chocarse con Lucius a la vuelta de la esquina, y al verle, ella simplemente sonrió, pasándose el pelo por detrás de la oreja, impecable, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. Él al encontrarla no perdió tiempo, la agarró del codo y se inclinó a su oído.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo-. Esa mocosa ya tiene el diario.

Narcissa apretó los labios; se lo había perdido. Todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena. ¿Acaso algo podía salirle peor?

**0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, Narcissa Malfoy se limaba las uñas, habiendo recuperado ya su compostura; orgullosa de no haber alterado en lo más mínimo su vida normal.

O eso creía.

-Narcissa...

La rubia se giró al escuchar su nombre y descubrió a su marido junto al marco de la puerta. Su expresión, por primera vez en su vida, le resultó indescifrable, y no supo si era diversión, incredulidad o cólera lo que veía en sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –volvió a hablar.

Narcissa miró lo que traía: era el profeta, cuya portada estaba adornada con una bonita foto suya junto a Lockhart, ambos abrazados. El titular lo decía bien claro:

"El sueño cumplido para su fan más incondicional" 

Y, por si quedaran dudas, el subtitular añadía unas palabras suyas que no recordaba haber dicho nunca. "_No puedo ser más feliz", Narcissa Malfoy._

Por lo visto, las cosas sí que podían ir a peor.

Adiós a su reputación.

Quizás lanzarse un _Avada_ en ese momento no era una mala idea.

* * *

**Os avisé. Una paranoia. ¿Me deleitáis con un review? **

**Dreamkat**

**MSW**


End file.
